You Take Your Heart With You
by SummerLove25
Summary: Lucas needed a way out, he had screwed up so much he just wanted to leave so he did. New town, New School, New People. He ran from his problems, tried to forget them but a new student reminds him that no matter where you run you take your heart with you.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes I know I am starting a new story! Am I nuts? Well probably but I am going to anyway. Hehe. This story is somewhat like the first season with the whole Nathan, Haley past, Lucas and Nathan trouble and Lucas leaving at the end of the season with Keith. That is pretty much everything that is the same the rest is somewhat AU. Yet you will all slowly catch on to the similar things and different things as you read on!**

**I hope you all enjoy c(:**

**

* * *

**

Moving here a year ago was probably the best decision he made in awhile. He was screwing up a lot in Tree Hill so when his Uncle Keith told him he was moving for a new teaching job he jumped at the chance to get away.

He adjusted quickly to the new town; when the coach heard Lucas Scott was transferring to Salem High he didn't hesitate to put him on the team. Being the new guy, star basketball player and not to mention gorgeous he was popular and had all the girls on him before the first week of school started. Now he has been there a year and he was going to enjoy his senior year.

"Luke man; are you excited for the season to start?" Clay asked as they ate lunch. Clay was probably his closest friend here. He met him the first day he arrived at the school and Clay accepted him quicker on the basketball team then Tree Hill did. Yes of course over time he grew close to the team, to Nathan; but that took a long time.

"Yes, it's always the best part of school." Lucas said taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh thanks babe." Leslie giggled slapping him on the arm. Leslie Libberson was probably the definition of the perfect girl. She was gorgeous with her strawberry blonde hair and big smile; her big blue doe eyes that always had a sparkle in them and her body everyone in the school would vote to be the best. Now her being the head cheerleader, most popular girl in school and everyone knew when prom rolled around she will be crowned one would assume she is a major stuck up bitch. However she is the furthest thing from it. Everyone loves this girl, she is accepting of everyone no matter what her clique maybe and sadly she was a constant reminder to Lucas of another life loving girl back home.

"Oh you know I like coming to school to see you." Lucas smiled leaning over and kissing her, "But I mean it's not like I don't see you outside of school."

"Yeah that's true." She smiled that perfect smile, "But my boys I have to go." She stood up putting her bag on her shoulder.

"Wait where are you going?" Lucas asked wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her into him.

"Well I have cheerleading tryouts. As captain I have to pick a new girl to fill Jessie's spot." She reminded him, "I mean that is unless Clayton over here talked that girlfriend he loves and my very best friend to take the spot."

"Ok one you know I hate that full name." Clay first addressed getting a laugh from his best friend, "And two we all know Quinn is hot and I love her but when she dances it gets scary." He said making them laugh.

"You know Hales wasn't the dancing type but some friends back home taught her." Lucas shrugged really enjoying having Quinn here. When he moved Haley being the motherly person he loves called her sister telling her Lucas was coming and take care of him. Quinn was like his own little piece of Haley because he missed her like crazy.

"Yes but Haley is somewhat coordinated Quinn not so much." He laughed truly loving his girlfriend but she would be the first to admit she just was not meant to be a cheerleader.

"Well fine I guess we will just have to work on her, but until then I must fill the spot because if I don't Rachel will seriously kill me." She said getting a laugh from all the table, including said red heads boyfriend.

"Ok well then I guess I will see you later." Lucas let go of her tilting his head up for a kiss.

"Of course." She smiled dipping her head down giving him a gentle kiss before walking off.

"Guys I am in love!" Anderson said as he sat down next to his friends.

"Oh really same girl as last week or a different one?" Clay teased knowing his friend seemed to be _in love_ every week with a new girl.

"Different." He said and they all laughed, "But this one is definitely it."

"Oh really? Cause I thought Mandee last week was definitely it." Lucas joked getting a shove from his friend. Anderson was one of those friends that somewhat reminded him of Tim from back home. Now Anderson of course had way more game then Tim ever had, the girls actually went crazy over him with his dark shaggy hair and innocent smile, but he did seem like Tim in the sense he was girl crazy, like bad and pretty much once a week sometimes twice was falling all over some girl just madly in love.

"Ok dude one don't be an ass." Anderson said making his friends laugh, "And two I am serious. She is new and gorgeous and is a cheerleader, well soon to be cheerleader."

"Oh so what is her name?" Dean another close friend of the guys and teammate asked.

"I don't know that yet." He admitted getting an eye roll from the whole table, "But I will find out and since Leslie is on the cheerleading squad and I feel will talk to her before any of us I was thinking maybe you could get her to help me?" Anderson asked Lucas almost begging.

"I'll try dude but I can't make any promises." Lucas shrugged eating some of his lunch.

"Well that is all I can ask."

"So where is this poor girl who has got you so in love?" Clay laughed scanning the court yard trying to see someone he hadn't recognized before. Being as the school was so tiny it wouldn't be hard to notice an unfamiliar face.

"I don't know she was signing up this morning. Guys you should see her smile it's gorgeous and she has the cutest little dimples." Anderson went on about the mysterious girl he saw that morning. She really was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

Lucas however sat zoning out on his friend's rant about the new girl as he thought back on the girl with the cutest dimples he had ever seen.

"_Luke what are you staring at?" She smiled laying on her boyfriend's bed as he looked down at her._

"_Nothing it's just your smile…" He trailed off tracing his finger over her jaw line._

"_Its just what? Is there something in my teeth?" She asked jumping off his bed running over to the mirror above Lucas's dresser._

"_No," Lucas laughed at his girlfriend, "It's just gorgeous. I love that smile." _

"_Oh." She giggled a little making him smile even more, "Well its loves you too." She smirked as her body swayed making her way back over to his bed climbing up on it then in his lap giving him a kiss._

"_What can I say I love you mouth." He shrugged wrapping his arms around her before flipping her over making her giggle. He couldn't help but smile every time he looked at the girl underneath him, he was nuts about her, she was perfect and when he looked into those hazel eyes he just got completely lost._

"_Well you have a great smile too; and you mouth isn't bad either." She smiled leaning up giving him a kiss him loving when he felt her smile, "I love you Lucas Scott." She pulled out of their kiss running her hand through his hair, "I don't know if I will ever love anyone as much as I love you."_

"_I love you too Pretty Girl." He whispered brushing her hair off her cheek, "I love you so much." He told her honestly wondering if he would ever love anyone like he loved her. Yes at first he even admitted they were just having fun, well he was having fun but he really did end up falling hard for her and soon realized he couldn't picture a life without her in it. He didn't want to picture a life without her it._

"Luke hello?" Anderson's hand waving in his face bringing him out of his daze.

"What?" He shook his head of his thoughts, "Sorry man what you say?"

"I asked if you were going to help me? Are you going to talk to Les for me?" He repeated.

"Oh yeah sorry. I'll talk to her and see if she can help." Lucas said as the bell rang.

* * *

**This is a story I have had on the brain for awhile now. I thought I would give it a shot since my mind is like scrambled with my other stories and this one just seems to be flowing for me. This was just a little preview of it all and I would love all ya'lls feedback on wanting more or not.**

**So please review and let me know c(:**


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah. Sure Keith I can come right after practice." Lucas said into his phone as he walked down the hall, "No I don't think I have anything to do but its fine promise. Alright see you then." He laughed a little at his Uncle hanging up. He loved Keith, he was the father he never had and though at first he feared moving he would miss his mom, miss Haley and miss just his life back home Keith seemed to make it alright. He didn't change things, every Sunday night they still had their family dinners, Lucas still had a curfew and though Keith wasn't as strict as his mom yet he stepped out of line he got grounded. He still had to work and he had to make his own money, if he wanted something Keith would help if he could but he still had to do most on his own. Life here was just like at home just he didn't see his mom every day. Just talked almost every day on the phone and his mom came to visit almost every two weeks. Life was good, life was great and Lucas was really happy.

"Lucas Scott!" He heard spinning around to see a friend that always made him smile.

"Quinn James!" He mocked her scream as she jogged down the hall over to him.

"You my sir need to talk to your girlfriend. I am not and repeat not going to be a cheerleader." Quinn laughed as she looped her arm through her friend's. Lucas and her became quick friends and that was probably because she was so much like Haley. Though her little sister was a year younger and probably more mature on some things they have pretty much the same caring, loving personality that just mixes well with Lucas.

"Clay told her not to try anymore." He laughed as they started heading to class.

"I know I cannot help the fact I am not at all coordinated." She shrugged getting a laugh from the blonde, "I love her, she is truly one of my best friends but seriously you know."

"Yeah Quinn I know." Lucas laughed shaking his head, "Hopefully she will fill that spot soon and we all can stop hearing about it." He joked grabbing on to the door handle and pulling it open.

"Let's hope." Quinn laughed walking in but not seeing when her friend did not following in behind her.

Lucas squinted towards the end of the hall at the brunette throwing her books in her locker. He watched as she tossing her hair over her shoulder laughing at something the red head was saying next to her. The red head could be Rachel, the way she was moving and leaning up against the locker he was almost positive but he wasn't paying attention to her. He was too busy staring at the brunette.

"It couldn't be." He whispered to himself before laughing at how ridiculous that was. She was in Tree Hill probably enjoying the hell out of her senior year because that is what she does. She is the fun loving, living life for the moment girl and there was no way she would be here right now. Yet he hadn't talk to her in really a year and other then one phone call he didn't expect too. Not with the way he left things.

"_Hello?" Her cracked voice finally answered making his heart break a little more. That was if it wasn't already shattered completely._

"_Hey." He barely whispered through the phone not sure what he was going to say, how he was going to tell her he was leaving. He was actually surprised she answered being as over the last few months of him calling she has just ignored it, yelled at him and hung up but of course this times she answers, "What…what are you doing?"_

"_Umm…" She mumbled and he heard her let out a sniffle making him close his eyes wishing he never called, he didn't want to hurt her again, "I'm just laying here."_

"_Alone? Are your parents out of town again?" He asked almost annoyed they always left her alone._

"_Yeah." Her voice cracked as she curled up into a ball on her bed wondering why she answered. She wasn't going to, she has tried to put of this fake happiness of not hurting but it was getting hard, it was getting so hard not talking to him, "Haley may come over in a little while." She lied just not wanting him to think she was alone, not wanting him to just like show up._

"_Oh ok." He said as the line became silent, "I…" He started but stopped knowing he can't say it, he can't tell her he is leaving, "Sometimes I have this dream. We are on the beach again and you look at me and I tell you I love you…" He started to say and heard her let out a small sob on the other end, "Then we go back to my house and it's that night all over again. Yet that isn't a dream, its reality and it happened and I hate the only time I get that feeling I got that night is when I sleep."_

"_Luke…" She cried into the phone wishing he wasn't doing this to her again._

"_If I could go back and change things I would Brooke. God Pretty Girl I wish I could explain how much I want you still. Yet I know I can't change anything. I also know that you won't ever forgive me for what I did and honestly I understand now why."_

"_Lucas please stop." She begged wanting him to stop, needing him to stop._

"_But I love you." He whispered laying on his bed staring at his ceiling, "God baby I love you so much and when I said that I want you to believe it. I need you to believe it."_

"_Luke…" She whispered through the phone hating how her bed felt so uncomfortable without him in it next to her, "These past few weeks have been so hard for me." She admitted, "I keep waking up every morning and wishing I would just turn over and you would be there and every morning gets harder and every night is even worse."_

"_Pretty Girl…"_

"_But it doesn't hurt waking up without you as bad as it does with the images of you with her. I love you Luke, god I love you so much that it hurts but I can't do this anymore. I can't keep questioning your feelings on me, wondering if the person I love might be loving someone else."_

"_Brooke I don't…I don't even ca-"_

"_I'm done Luke. We are done and I think accepting that may hurt like hell but sooner loving you will erase and missing you will not be there anymore and it will get better." She said almost hearing his heart shattering on the other end, "Bye Broody." She whispered into the phone before he heard it click,_

"Luke you're going to be late for class." He heard some call looking up to see his girlfriend waving him into the room. He looked back over at where the brunette was and found the hall empty.

"You are going completely insane." He mumbled to himself walking into the class sliding in his chair next to his girlfriend, "Hey babe." He smiled leaning in his desk giving her a kiss on the cheek, "How was cheerleading practice?"

"Umm…good. Why?" Leslie raised her eye brow at him not getting why he was asking.

"What you mean why? Am I not allowed to ask my girlfriend how something she loves went?"

"No you are completely allowed yet me talking about cheerleading always seems to bore you. So what do you want?" She grinned at him.

"Yeah you're right." He nodded knowing cheerleading was not his favorite topic. Yet it wasn't for what she thought, it didn't bore him, yeah of course cheerleading just wasn't his favorite thing to discuss it was mainly because he thought of someone he chose not to think of anymore, "But Andy heard about some girl trying out for cheerleading and how he wanted you to hook him up with her."

"Ok baby do you know how many girls tried out?" She questioned kinking her eyebrow at him.

"Umm…not a lot?" He brought his shouldered up knowing by her face he was wrong.

"Yeah ok but anyway details, I need details since your first description helped oh so much." She teased as Lucas sat trying to remember what his friend said.

"Umm…" He thought scratching his eyebrow, "Oh it's her first day."

"Babe it's the first day of school, its everyone's first day." She joked getting an eye roll from the blonde.

"No it's her first day at this school meaning she is new you smart ass." He pinched her sides making her jump in her chair.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry." She giggled, "But what else can you give me?"

"Umm…ok well she is new, wants to be a cheerleader…" He trailed off trying to think of something else, "Oh yeah he said she was gorgeous, had an amazing smile and in his words 'the cutest dimples he has ever seen.'" He said using finger quotes on the dimples part.

"Hmm…ok dimples, cheerleader, new." She tapped her fingers to her chin trying to think of all the girls. There were lots of girls there today but she could only recall one girl being new that year, "Oh I think I may know who he is talking about."

"Seriously?" Lucas asked kind of surprised.

"Yeah. I mean I think since she is the only real new girl this year and if it's who I am thinking then she is great. I actually put her on the team and Rachel has been showing her around and stuff."

"Great." Lucas said thinking that was a lot easier then he thought, "Andy!" He called his friend over as Anderson walked into the room.

"Hey man what's up?" He asked taking his seat in front of Leslie.

"What is up is that my girl here knows your mystery girl."

"Really?" Anderson asked excited.

"Yup. I mean I am not positive but she is the only girl I can think of and if it is Andy you did a great job she is gorgeous." Leslie smiled as she gave him a pat on the arm.

"I know. You think she would maybe go out with me?" He asked.

"Andy sweetie it's her first day and I know nothing about her other than her cheerleading uniform size." She said patting him on the hand.

"Oh really? Well what is that?" He teased making Lucas laugh and Leslie playfully shove his face away, "But seriously you think you could help me out?"

"Yeah honey I will. I will talk to her at practice and get to know her and stuff, then make sure to drop your name." She winked making Anderson smile like a kid on Christmas.

"You are the best!" He smiled big giving her a big kiss on the cheek making her laugh.

"Hey watch it." Lucas teased pointing at his friend pulling his girl close to him, "None of that my friend."

"It's ok Luke. I know you are intimidated." Anderson teased leaning back in his chair, "It's hard to be friends with someone this good looking." He smirked resting his hands behind his head making everyone laugh.

"Andy are you making fun of yourself again?" Quinn asked taking her seat in front of Lucas and shoving Anderson's feet off her desk.

"No Luke is just worried I'm about to steel his girl away." He teased making his blonde friend shake his head.

"Oh I'm so concerned." He laughed. You really have to love the guy. Anderson is just one of those over the top personalities that girls seem to love and the guys wish they had. He kind of weighed out Lucas's more shy personality and it made their friendship just work. Though one would assume Lucas would be pissed at some guy kissing on his girlfriend and flirting but if you knew Anderson it wouldn't bother you at all.

"Well the only one who needs to be concern is dear old Clayton." Anderson joked leaning over wrapping his arm over Quinn's shoulder, "You know I will give up any girl for you Quinn." He grinned the biggest grin making her roll her eyes.

"Again not happening." Quinn shook him off with a laugh. She knew Anderson had a small crush on her but she always knew he wasn't completely serious. Yeah of course if she left Clay, which would not happen, but if it did Anderson would jump at the chance but she also knew he respected her and Clay's relationship even if he made jokes.

"You say that today but Quinn I am giving warning there is a girl. I am kind of thinking about asking out and if I do I do not want you getting all jealous and fighting with her over me." He joked making his friends laugh.

"I'll really try to restrain myself." She laughed grabbing her note book from her bag and copying notes from the board as class started.

* * *

Lucas drummed his fingers on his desk waiting for the class to end and silently cursed his mind was once again traveling back to home. He hated when that happened. He would be in a complete moment of happiness and his mind would go back to home, to her.

"_Lucas!" She squealed running around his room, "Don't touch me! Don't!" She freaked jumping across his bed and to the other side of the room._

"_Baby come here." He reached for her hand yet she just stood up against his door with a smirk, "Brooke you are going to give that back." He said as her hand stayed behind her back, "So give it!" He jumped yet she ducked under him towards the other side._

"_No! No I am not giving it back because you promised to spend time with me yet all you are doing is reading this book." She waved it around in the air almost teasing._

"_That's because I have to write a paper on it and I need to finish it." He said again slowly walking towards her, "So please can I have it back."_

"_What do I get out of it?" She kinked her eyebrow at him giving him a smirk he knew all too well._

"_Well…" He said walking over pushing her body against the wall behind her, "If you let me finish my paper…" He ran his finger tip down her leg then slowly back up the inside of her thigh leaving a trail of goose bumps, "I promise to make your night so worth it."_

"_Promise?" She gasped a little as she felt his finger play with her panties._

"_Promise." He smirked lifting his head so his nose grazes over hers._

"_Ok." She whispered dropping the book to the ground and grabbing onto his shirt pulling him closer, "I can handle that." She said slowly lifting her leg running her foot up his leg._

"_Me too." He swallowed hard casting a glance at her perfect lips._

"_Here." She said sliding down his body to pick up his book she dropped casting a glance up at him with a smirk as she was kneeled down in front of him._

"_You know what." He said as she slid back up him her body pressed against his as she started to nibble on his neck._

"_What?" She mumbled against his neck her hot breath making the hair on the back of his neck stand up._

"_I think I may just wait on that paper." He tossed it on his desk placing his hands on her hips yanking her closer._

"_You sure?" She questioned spinning out of his arms and walking backwards to his bed unbuttoning her shirt with a smirk._

"_Oh definitely." He moved across his room falling onto his bed trapping her under him._

"Lucas?" Quinn waved her hand in front of her friend's face as he stared outside the window.

"Oh what?" He shook his head of his thoughts he shouldn't be thinking and looking at his friend, "What were you saying?"

"I said that they just called you to the office." She pointed at the intercom, "Are you ok? You just totally spaced out."

"Yeah sorry." He tossed a glance around the room seeing everyone else too caught up in talking or homework to worry about him being spaced out. Even Leslie was lost in a conversation with Libby another one of her cheerleading friends, "No I was just thinking. I haven't talked to Hales in a few days so I was thinking about calling her." He lied a little hoping Quinn bought it. Yeah he hadn't talked to Haley in a few days and really did plan on calling her he was definitely not thinking about his best friend.

"Ok well yeah they called you to the office." Quinn said again giving him a questionable look.

"Ok. Hey Andy you think you could tell Coach I maybe late. I have to go to the office for some reason." Lucas stood up tossing a glance at the clock seeing the bell would be ringing in just a minute or so.

"Yeah man no problem." Anderson nodded finishing his notes before class ended.

"Thank man. Babe I'll see you at practice." Lucas leaned over giving Leslie a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright see you later." She smiled a perfect smile which of course made Lucas smile. She was great, she was beyond great she was perfect and he would admit he was lucky to have her. Leslie was actually the first girl he has actually dated since Brooke and though it might have taken him awhile he really did care for her.

"Later." He smiled walking out of the room just as the bell started to ring.

"Well my loves I must go find my boyfriend before practice so I will see you all later." Quinn got up giving a small wave as she headed out of the door.

"Andy you still really like her don't you?" Leslie sighed seeing the look on her friend's face as Quinn left. She knew Anderson tried to ignore it and made jokes but she has known him since they were little, they have been neighbors since they were 4 and she wasn't stupid.

"No." He lied shaking his head as they started out of the room, "Her and Clay are supposed to be together I will always just be the guy she made out with for a dare when she was 14." He shrugged knowing that was all it would ever be. He really did try but as soon as he saw Quinn and Clay together he knew it was hopeless, the way Quinn looked at Clay he was never going to get, "Les look." He stopped mid step as he saw the girl who he hoped would help get over Quinn standing just a few feet away, "It's her."

"Well that is definitely the girl I thought it was. Come on lets go say hi." She grabbed onto his arm.

"Leslie I can't just walk up to her I wouldn't know what to say." He tried to pull away but Leslie was not letting him.

"Andy just be you. You can talk to anyone what makes her any different?"

"I don't know maybe because she is gorgeous. Or maybe the fact she is knew and probably doesn't want everyone hitting on her, her first day. Or maybe even-"

"Hey!" Leslie cut him off as they stood in front of his mystery girl.

"Oh hey Leslie." She spun around from her locker with a smile, "I wasn't like slacking off. I mean I was going to practice I promise just hitting my locker first."

"Oh honey its fine. Practice doesn't start for another 10 minutes." She smiled waving her hand at it, "I just wanted you to meet a friend of mine."

"Oh ok." She smiled turning to face the boy in front of her, "Hi." She gave a small wave that made him smile and completely go blank on everything.

"Andy." Leslie mumbled slamming her elbow in his side bring him out of his daze and making the girl in front of them giggle a little.

"Anderson." He finally spoke sticking out his hand himself questioning why he just went stupid, "Hey I'm Anderson Jones." He repeated.

"Brooke." She smiled a dimple smile taking his hand, "Brooke Davis."

* * *

**How completely happy are you all with the fact I have updated not one but THREE of my stories in like the last two days! Plus Can't Keep Secrets should be following pretty close to this one! I mean really I am so proud hehe. But yes the STORY ALERTS and REVIEWS to my first chapter of this made me so HAPPY! So you think since I have had kind of a crummy day ya'll could do that again and make my day a little better? It would be so great! Love you my loves!**

**Review!**


End file.
